


Blood On My Hands

by Het4Teacher



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Het4Teacher/pseuds/Het4Teacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super kinky oneshot for my best friend, chloe :) nonetheless, hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/gifts).



Frank shoved Gerard against the wall, pushing aside the bloodied body of their latest victim. 

They attacked each other's lips in a messy, wet kiss, letting their hands explore one another's bodies.

"God, you look hot plunging a knife into some deadbeat druggie." Frank hissed in Gerards ear. He slipped his bloody hands under the leather of Gerard's jacket, pulling him closer. Just the action made him gasp.

"Aww, my little baby." Frank giggled softly, "my little baby that wants daddy deep inside him, making him fucking bleed." 

Gerard left out a veritable moan.

"I"ll take that as a yes, hmm?" Frank said softly, before grabbing Gerard's jacket and forcing him to the ground. He fell on his back, and was sure he heard a crack from his tail bone. 

Frank immediately took off his belt and quickly found himself in just his shirt, Gerard the same.   
Frank hovered over Gerard, stroking himself slightly. He wanted to keep his release for when he was inside Gerard.

"Daddy, don't hold back." Gerard breathed, his arms around Frank's neck.

"Believe me, I ain't gonna hold back." Frank smirked, showing some of his blood-stained teeth. He pushed Gerard's legs up to his chest, taking a minute to admire how beautiful he was all spread out for him. Without any warning (or prep) Frank pushed his length into Gerard, earning a loud gasp, followed by an aimless moan.   
He immediately started pounding into Gerard relentlessly, letting his head all back and his mouth fall open. He growled through gritted teeth, Gerard's name lost in there somewhere 

"Jesus, Frankie." Gerard gasped, struggling to make actual words. He felt a familiar trickle down his legs, and at first he thought he was just bleeding because of how vicious Frank was being. But he realised it was the blood from their last kill dripping from Frank's arms and onto Gerards thighs and ass. But he was probably still bleeding from the  
sex too.

Frank decided to push a finger inside Gerard as he fucked him, making Gerard practically scream.

"Dirty fucking whore," Frank spat, staring directly into Gerard's hazel eyes that were looking right back. 

"Your-your fingers feel s-so good while you're fucking me,, daddy." Gerard moaned in a higher-pitched voice.

"Oh yeah? You like that, huh?" Frank smirked, pushing a second finger inside Gerard. At this point, Gerard's mouth was hanging open, but no sound emitted.

Frank was extremely close, and Gerard knew it. Being the smart boy he was, Gerard managed to gather up enough strength to force Frank onto his back on the floor, starting to ride him. Frank's fingers were still buried deep within the boy along with his cock, and it strained his hand a little. But he didn't care - he just wanted to watch his beautiful baby fuck himself on his dick.

"Oh god, Gee...s-so beautiful." Frank drawled, which were his last words before he came inside the older boy, Gerard jizzing all over Frank's chest. Taking a second to get his breath back, Gerard pulled off of Frank, landing beside him on the hard tile floor. 

"I love you, baby boy." Frank muttered, kissing Gerard's forehead sweetly.

"I love you too, daddy." 

After a short pause, Frank rose from the floor, extending his hand for Gerard.

"C'mon, honey. We better shoot before somebody finds jizz and blood on their tile job." He chuckled.


End file.
